


ukukhwabanisa Imibala

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96





	ukukhwabanisa Imibala

"Yilokho kuphela?!" UMargaery wakhuphuka, wagxumela ezinyaweni zakhe. "Bayayiqeda kanjena?"

"Hawu thixo, oh thixo," kubhoka umfowabo uJorah. "Kufanele ngikuveze lokho." Ekhulumela phezulu njengoba ethayipha i-iPhone yakhe, umfana wafunda, "'UMarg wethukile - USHISHWE - lapho uBrienne waseTarth efa ekugcineni kwalesi siqephu.' Thumela. "

"Unjalo," kusho uRenly. "Ubani ophethe iziqhumane ngasese ekugcineni kwesiqephu?"

"Ama-Spoilers for umlando," kusho uJorah. "MaZungu, uyakhala?" Waqala futhi ukuthayipha. "'Marg manje usehlengezela izinyembezi. Ubekade eyi-Lady Sky Brienne nethombe elimnandi uJaime bebezothola i-TWUE WUV." Ubuye wakhokha futhi. "Shit abangcwele, bheka ukuthi bangaki abantu ku-Twitter abaphoqiwe kimi ukuthumela ama-quote-unquote 'abaphangi. 'Yibambe, iguge, kungumlando.' - "hawu!" wabhikisha, ngoba uRenly wayelubambe ucingo esandleni.

"Ungabi yisidina," kusho uRenly. Walubeka phansi ucingo lukaJorah, wabe esehlala eduze kukaMarg wabeka ingalo kuye. "Ungacasuka ngokuphelele ngalokhu. Leyo bekuyindlela edabukisayo yokuqeda isiqephu. Futhi akufani nokuthi abaze bawushintshe umlando kulo mbukiso."

"Yebo." UMarg wagqolozela umfowabo. "Ngokusobala wonke umuntu owayephila eminyakeni eyizinkulungwane eziyisithupha eyedlule washona, kepha angicabangi ukuthi umlando ongokoqobo unama Futhi ngemininingwane yakho, ngifunde uhlobo oluhlukile lwale ndaba lapho uBrienne noJaime bashada futhi bahlala khona ngenenja"

Unikine ikhanda. "Uqonde ukuthi lapho wonke umuntu ecabanga ukuthi kuzobulawa umuntu bese kuthi ngomzuzu wokugcina baxolelwe uma bevuma ukushada?"

"Kunjalo!" Kusho uMarg. "Futhi wonke umuntu ucabanga ukuthi ngeke bavume lokho ngoba bazondana kodwa ngasese, bebelokhu bethandana ngaso sonke isikhathi. Ngemuva kwalokho babuyela emuva bayohlala kulesi siqhingi sindawonye." Wathuka. "Yize bezokucabanga lokhu, mhlawumbe abahlali ngokuphila okujabulisayo okwedlule. Mhlawumbe umbulala empini."

"Cha," kusho uJorah ngokudelela. "Lokhu kuvela ohlotsheni lwe-anime. Kwakuse-Adult Swim lapho ngangisezingeni eliphansi futhi kwakuyindlovukazi. Kodwa leyo nguqulo kaBrienne yayishisa kakhulu."

URenly wabukeka edidekile. "Bangazibiza kanjani lezi zinto ngokuthi 'zomlando' uma kunezinguqulo eziningi kangaka ezahlukahlukene?"

UMarg ukhathazekile. "Uprofesa wami oqhathanisa nabanye uthi zonke izinganekwane eziphezulu zeWesteros zakhiwa. Impucuko yaseDothraki yayithuthuke kakhulu ngaleso sikhathi, kanti noWesteros wayengafundile kangako. Umbono wakhe uthi bekufanele senze zonke lezi zindaba ukufihla iqiniso lokuthi empeleni bekuyiNkathi Yomnyama eMbusweni Oyisikhombisa. Okuhlekisayo ngoba uma abakwaDothraki bevela kulo mbukiso, kubukeka sengathi babengenayo impucuko. "

Kuhlanjululwe kabusha. "Mhlawumbe bekungafanele ukuthi sibuke lo mbukiso. Uma uwubeka kanjalo, kuzwakala sengathi kuyacasula."

"Hhawu, ngisawuthanda umdlalo," kusho uMarg. "Kuyajabulisa ukubuka ukuthi lezi zinganekwane zavela kanjani emasikweni ethu yize kungekho owaziyo ukuthi zibangelwa yini." Wathuka. "Ngikuthandile kangcono ngenkathi ngicabanga ukuthi uBrienne noJaime bazophela ndawonye yize kunjalo."

UJorah wayesethuthele kwi-laptop manje. "'Udadewethu nesoka lakhe bangamadada amangalisayo.' Thumela. "

"Uma ucabanga ukuthi singamadada," kusho uMarg ngesankahlu, "kungani ubuke lokhu?"

"Uyadlala?" waphendula. "Lezo Zombii ziyamangaza kabi."


End file.
